Wide varieties of conventional utility meters are configured to measure consumption and/or communicate with other network devices. For example, advanced metering infrastructure (AMI) smart meters can be configured to transmit messages containing consumption data and/or other monitoring data to household appliances as well as servers and/or controllers. Over time, transmission of numerous messages by a smart meter can consume a non-negligible amount of power.